Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20191220161307
Blob (The Villain 9 and 10, scratch.mit.edu: user co13, animation) vs Ayer (Granblue Fantasy) blob's profile tier: high 10a (base), high 5b in shadow blob x form (the rest goes by second form / this form) name: simple blob (technically the second clone of the original blob) origin: the villain series / scratch.mit.edu age: unknown, likely extremely young in universe, possibly days/months old classification: blob (part liquid physilogy, but it's not water and true element is unknown it was likely liquid rubber), energy being, space combatant powers and abilities: shadow blob (blob in the form of blue x) powers and abilities: gleaming blitz strike (an attack that phases through all physical barriers and does damage but has no effect on darkness manipulation, or energy physiology) cloning (can clone itself) transformation (can transform into a weaker version of it's opponent (1/2 tier less than them exactly but gains all their hax) blob physiology (can only be KO'd or destroyed by energy attacks or piercing attacks) elasticity (can stretch itself without taking any damage at all) in shadow x blob form: large blast (blast and counters any other type of energy beam, may even surpass opponent's attack but it depends on how much stamina the opponent is putting into their attack roar - causes an echo that increases the power of it's aura and proceeds to fire a large blast with improved stats laughing canon: fires a nuclear missile; nuclear manipulation (has nuclear energy within itself) reverse orb (can throw a spinning object that if the opponent has no surpressed form that it can revert into, the opponent is KO'd if the orb makes contact with the opponent) (does not revert characters that do have a surpressed or priomordial form into that form) telepathy, immune to sleep manipulation, weapon creation (can make liquid rubber weapons out of his body, can make energy weapons out of his body) attack potency: planet level (fought x on par) speed: mftl+ lifting strength: infinite (can lift anything physical or energy-based using telepathy) striking strength: planet level durability: the smaller it is the weaker it's durability it gets, small solar system level, possibly higher (survived the destruction of a planet without taking any significant damage) (also without using any sort of shield) stamina: infinite (does not tire nor require sleep and is immune to sleep manipulation) range: large planet level intelligence: Gifted (had knowledge from other characters, knew how to accomplish missions, inherents opponent's knowledge without corrupting himself or losing his own knowledge when transforming), extremely creative in combat weaknesses: reverse orb's second line, if opponent is able to revert him into normal base form (normal blob form), then shadow blob x becomes 5 tiers weaker and loses all hax if being attacked, equipment: his body if not attacked he can transform again and in base form still has blob physiology which is considered either a strength or a weakness , weak to energy attacks in base form | shadow blob x form - nothing notable -- blitz on, hax on, bfr on, characters can leave location, starting distance: 30ft, location: small icy planet (though the whether for ayer will have no affect on him cold-wise) form 2 blob (shadow x blob form) (image is technically drawn to scale, and appears as a mix of form 1 and 2 which he is, except he is his own character and not that character) base ayer (no other forms) stats NOT equalized, shadow blob x at tier high 5b and ayer at tier 5b -- shadow blob x wins by energy physilogy (counter energy manipulation), reverse orb, blitz, and roar (counter resistance negation), shadow blob wins 10/10 (all necessary counters, clean win) +100 (shadow blob x's blitz significantly outspeeded ayer despite being on near same tier level though that was mostly for attack potency anyway which is not speed) shadow blob x wins 110/10 + smarts +5, '''shadow blob x wins 120/10 ''' ''intelligence included in this battle (shadow blob x's smarts at gifted was higher than ayer's above average smarts and also smarter in battle due to creative combat) ''